Alec's Awkward Diner Experience
by AfterEverAfter
Summary: Alec is out hunting when he gets teleported to the back streets of Brooklyn and decideds to go into a glittery rainbow diner which just so happeneds to be run by the Magnificent Warlock himself. Malec fluff...YAY!


**This is my first Malec fanfic...so please don't kill me of their out of character a bit...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, these characters do not belong to me, they belong to the ph so talented Cassandra Clare and the plot idea goes to some annonymous person on Tumblr. **

**Enjoy!**

"_Remember, d-"_

"_I know Izzy. Don't let them touch you for too long." Jace sighed, exasperatedly. from his position by the counter._

_Izzy huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, I-"_

"_It's okay, Izzy. We'll be fine." Alec said, laying a hand on her shoulder, smiling. "This isn't our first hunt you know."_

_Izzy's eyes shifted towards her brother, then to Clary, who stood nervously near Jace, shifting from foot to foot. Suddenly Alec understood why she was so worried, and glared. _Of course, _he thought bitterly, everything_ about Clary now, isn't it.

The conversation kept running through his mind as Alec stood on the corner, gripping his seraph blade. Ever since Clary had come it had been _Clary this _and _Clary that. _Jace had barely even said two words to him, and now she was going on hunts with them. _She doesn't even have any proper training! _he thought, bitterly. Suddenly, a tapping sound came from behind him, causing him to whorl around. _Great, Just my luck. _There, standing on the street were two fully grown _Odahl. _Their black scaly heads tipped from side to side and their teeth clicked together as they regarded the lone shadowhunter with interest. Alec took a step backwards, glancing between the two. Odahls were more powerful than most demons the shadowhunters usually fought, and Alec knew he should probably call for backup, not Izzy, she was to far away, but Jace was just a few blocks away with…._Don't be stupid, _a voice in the back of his head chided, _hes to busy with Clary to be bothered with you. _Slowly, Alec moved his hand back getting ready to strike, but the demons were quicker. In a flash they were upon him, one on each side. With a yelp he tried to jump backwards, and pull his arm up, but one demon grabbed a hold of his arm, wrapping its long fingers around his bicep and digging its disgusting yellow fingernails into his skin. The other one dived down towards his legs and latched on, sinking its teeth into Alec's flesh. Desperately, he twisted around trying to detach the beast but the world was already becoming fuzzy, and the New York street scene was already beginning to disappear. In the distance, someone called his name, and after that, everything went black.

-about 20 minutes later-

The first thing he felt was the splitting pain in the back of his head, followed by more pain up and down his limbs. Groaning, Alec sat up and looked around. He was on a deserted street, with a few bleak, run down houses and a diner that looked like a hippie had eaten a gallon of rainbows and glitter then barfed. As he looked around, he began to wonder how he got here. He had been pissed off at Clary yet again, and…..suddenly everything came rushing back to him and he groaned again. The Odahl's power was to teleport their victims as far away as they could in the amount of time that they had contact with the victims skin. Alec sighed and rested his head in his hands. _Why is it always me?_He thought to himself. (A/N: Haha Harry Potter reference!) He lifted his head up and began looking around more closely. He had no idea how long the Odahls had had contact with him, but judging by his surroundings, he wasn't to far away from New York. At least the weather looked similar to what it had when he had set out on the hunt. Slowly, he stood up and began walking. None of the houses looked like they were occupied, or at least occupied by anyone who wasn't a drug dealer or a mass murderer, or a rapist, so his only option was the diner that looked like it had come straight out of Wonderland.

_Magnus's POV_

"Ow!" he yelped, as hot coffee cascaded down his hand, searing him.

Angerly, Magnus snapped his fingers and instantly the coffee pot vanished. Behind him, a disapproving tutting sounded. "What did that poor coffee pot ever do to you?"

Magnus looked around to see Camille coming towards him, carrying a tray with a few empty plates on it. He glared and crossed his arms. "It burned me! How dare it!"

She rolled her eyes, snorting. "Oh yes, how dare it burn the magnificent Magnus Bane! Where'd did you send it anyways?"

He smiled. "Well, I am quite magnificent. And I sent it to a small town in Iowa."

She raised her eyes. "You've never been to one?" He asked,"Its boring as hell. There's nothing to do. With any luck that coffee pot will be taken in by some random green freaks, go to a tiny school, and be so bored that it has to revert to obsessing over fictional characters, the internet, and the miniscule amount of other crazy internet obsessed coffee pots there."

"I think you just described the life of a fangirl." Camille responded, suppressing a giggle.

Magnus opened his mouth, about to respond with something snappy, when the door opened and both pairs of eyes snapped over to look at the new comer. Young, with shaggy black hair and cuts on his arms and legs, Magnus's cat like eyes scanned the teenage boy up and down before spotting the seraph blade clutched nervously in his hand. _Shadowhunter. _He thought, curiously. Beside him Camille hissed. 'What's one of _them _doing here?"

Magnus shot her a glare. "Now Camille darling, play nicely, we're lucky to have any customers at this hour."

She huffed and looked away. "Well, I'm not dealing with him" she hissed under her breath before storming towards the back.

He sighed, tucking a strand of glittery hair behind his ear and walked up to the counter to confront the boy. "Hello and welcome to the Brooklyn Diner," he began in a monotone voice. "what can I-" suddenly Magnus faltered as the boy brushed his bangs out of his eyes an looked up.

Two of the most beautiful eyes Magnus had ever seen stared back at him. The vivid blue, framed by messy black hair, popped against the boys pale porcelain like skin. Licking his lips, Magnus lowered his voice and started over. "Why hello there gorgeous, what can I,...get you?"

He asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively at the younger boy.

Immediately after the words had left his mouth the boy's pale face flushed bright red with one of the most adorable blushes Magnus had ever seen. "I...well...I uh..." he stuttered, nervously.

"Yes?" He asked, tilting his head. Magnus had always had a thing for shy ones, especially amazingly hot, black haired, blue eyed shy ones.

"Uh...um...j...just...uh...black coffee...please." He whispered, immediately blushing again.

Magnus inwardly sighed. This meant he'd have to face the coffee pot again. "Just black coffee, coming right up." he said, smiling and strutting back towards the kitchen, feeling the boys eyes following him.

"So?" Camille asked, right when he walked in.

"Oh Cammy, he's just sooooo adorably cute and hot and sexy and ugh I just want to take him home and-"

"Please," she said holding up a hand to stop him. "Wait till after its happened to describe all the details to me."

He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, a cup of black coffee appearing instantly in his hand. "I'll hold you to you word."

When he walked back out, the boy was looking around nervously, and kept glancing towards the doors. "Expecting someone?" He asked, placing the coffee down in front of him.

The boy jumped and looked round. "Oh no...I...well...I..uh..." His voice trailed off as he looked down at his coffee.

Smirking, Magnus straightened and walked around to join the shadowhunter on the other side of the counter. "So hot Boy, do you have a name?"

He looked up and blushed, 'What? I oh...well...It's...um.."

"What I oh well it's um? Mmmmhhmm what a fascinating name. Can't say I've ever meant one.'

He looked down again and murmured. "It's Alec."

"Alexander?" Magnus asked.

"Only my parents call me that. I prefer Alec."

Magnus frowned. "Thats to bad. I find the name Alexander unbearably sexy."

The boy shifted slightly, glancing around as if unsure of what to say next. "I'm Magnus, by the way. So, _Alec, _how did you come to be in my magnificent diner? Judging by the cuts on your limbs, and that seraph blade your doing and oh so terrible job of hiding, I'd say you're a shadowhunter."

Alec jumped, looking surprised. "I what? No!"

He rolled his eyes. "Alexander darling, I'm a warlock, I've lived for 800 years, I think I can identify a shadowhunter when I see one."

The boy's face reddened again and he looked down. "Well then, yes. I am." he whispered.

Magnus smirked. "What now? I didn't quite catch that." he whispered, leaning in closer.

"I said yes, I am." Alec answered, looking up.

"And pray tell, little nephilim, what are you doing so far from home?" he purred, leaning in so close their noses were touching.

"I...I..." Suddenly Alec did something so uncharacteristic of him, that even his own sister wouldn't have believed it. Alexander Lightwood, one of the shyest most closed up boy, and a very closeted gay, kissed Magnus Bane.

At first, Magnus was taken aback. Alec quickly broke it off and stood up, stumbling backwards. "I...I'm so sorry...i didn't..I wasn't...!"

But his sentence was cut off as Magnus descended upon him and their lips collided once more. This kiss lasted longer than the first, with Alec's fingers moving up and tangling themselves in Magnus's hair, and Magnus's slipping through Alec's belt loops, pulling him closer against his chest. The two were locked in such a passionate kiss, that they didn't notice the group off very shocked shadowhunters who had just walked through the door until one of them let out a slightly, not, a very embarrassed cough. Immediately Alec jumped away, blushing so much Jace was afraid his face would catch fire, or he would turn into a tomato. How they would have ever explained that to Maryse..."_Alec?_" Izzy squeaked, looking half shocked, half ecstatic.

"Friends of yours?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

'Uh...Magnus these are my siblings...Jace...and Izzy...and...Clary. but shes not my sibling." He added hurriedly. "Izzy..Jace...uhh...this is Magnus...I guess."

And so thus began the relationship of The Magnificent Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood. And the rest, as they say, is history.

Yay! Please Review! ...Kbai...


End file.
